This invention relates to computer work stations or desks and more particularly to a computer integrated desk or work station in which all of the computer elements are completely concealed and integrated into the desk but are readily accessible for use.
There has been a tremendous influx of small business computers into the office of today. The appearance of a work station has greatly changed over the past few years with the typical office or work station desk work surface being continuously covered by computer keyboards, visual display terminals, disc drives and printers which utilize most or all of the space available for other types of work. This, other than from an appearance standpoint, has not been very critical with respect to a work station or desk at which the computer system is utilized for a substantial portion of the day. However, computers are now being used extensively by executives and managers on a casual but daily basis to quickly access important business information such as engineering data, marketing and sales information, production information as well as electronic mail. Typically, prior to this invention, the executive's or manager's desk has taken on the appearance of a computer work station. Many executives and managers object to their work surface or desk continuously supporting these many and varied electronic devices when their need to access the computer is both minimal and sporadic during a typical workday.
With the advent of the small business computer in the office, there have been a number of efforts to specifically design a work station or desk to accommodate the computer peripherals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 266,467 for "Combined Desk and Auxiliary Shelf for Data Terminal" discloses a work surface with a recess therein for receiving a keyboard and a height adjustable support for a VDT.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,803 for "Work Station Desk" discloses an angular desk for an office machine having a recessed area for a keyboard and a slot in the upper surface for handling computer paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,086 for "Adjustable Word Processor Work Station" includes a work surface having a recessed height adjustable keyboard support in the front and a console mounting rear platform which is height adjustable and tiltable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,762 for "Computer Desk" discloses a computer desk which provides a work surface immediately below the work surface of the desk top in order to provide additional desk top work surface and also support for the keyboard, disc drives, printer and VDT.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,961 for "Computer Terminal Work Station" discloses a work station comprising a selected grouping of modular drawer, file and shelf units for housing a variety of computer related peripherals such as a printer, VDT, and keyboard. The desk employs different support levels for the various peripherals.
As will be apparent, none of the prior art computer work stations solve the problem of providing an essentially computer element or peripheral free work environment for the executive or manager while performing his normal functions of holding meetings, conferences and writing, yet provide quick access to computer technology for those comparatively infrequent times when they are needed.